


Cooking up Trouble

by RedQueen117



Series: Undertale Multiverse Shitposts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Explosions, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Suspicious tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen117/pseuds/RedQueen117
Summary: Blue is over visiting Nightmare's gang, and decides to make his multiverse-famous tacos in their kitchen. Nightmare is... less than impressed by the results.
Series: Undertale Multiverse Shitposts and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a bit of a writing funk, and so asked my friend to give me a prompt. She chose Nightmare, Blue, and cooking. Hope you enjoy the result ;D

“Nightmare’s gonna kill us.”

Cross and Blue were in what was, until approximately five minutes ago, the castle’s main kitchen. Currently it was more reminiscent of a war zone, with chunks of still smoking meat embedded into the glitter-coated walls, and black scorch marks around the half melted remains of what was probably the remains of the stove.

Blue wrung his hands in despair. “I AM SO SORRY CROSS, I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOUR STOVE HAD AN EXPLODE SETTING- OH HELLO NIGHTMARE!”

Cross froze in place, eyelights darting frantically to the dark skeleton who was leaning in the doorway. “Um, I can explain?”

Nightmare raised a brow bone, disbelief radiating out from his single eyelight. “Can you now? Well then, would you care to elaborate as to why there no longer appears to be a stove, and-  _ why are the walls sparkling??” _

Blue raised his hand proudly. “THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, WAS MAKING MY FAMOUS FRIENDSHIP TACOS TO SHARE WITH ERROR WHEN HE GETS BACK!”

Nightmare sighed in exasperation. “Right, of course.” He turned his gaze to Cross, and the ex-guard straightened under the attention. Nightmare would’ve rolled his eye if he wasn’t already focused on how to handle the current disaster in front of him. “Cross, clean this mess up.” Cross saluted before summoning his hack knife and using it to begin carefully prying out the chunks of hardened meat embedded in the walls. 

Blue looked over at Cross guilty, “I SHOULD ALSO HELP, GIVEN THAT IT WAS MY NORMALLY NON-EXPLOSIVE TACOS THAT, ER, EXPLODED.”

Nightmare shook his head. “No, this is the third time something blew up this month, and I believe it’s high time someone taught you how to properly cook.”

“BUT… ISN’T THAT WHAT I’M DOING?”

Nightmare closed his eye, and sent an only slightly exaggerated prayer to the gods of Reapertale that Error wouldn’t kill him for what he was about to say.

“Blue, your cooking is shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Blue showing off his newly gained skills?

“HERE YOU ARE, ERROR!” Blue was beaming as he placed a suspiciously non-sparkly plate of his signature tacos in front of the destroyer. Error squinted at them, immediately not trusting the change.

“THeY’rE DIfferEnT. WHat’D yoU Do?”

Blue’s ever-present smile twisted slightly.

“YOU REMEMBER WHEN I WENT TO VISIT YOU AT NIGHTMARE’S CASTLE A FEW DAYS AGO?”

Error nodded his head slowly, eyes narrowing further. That octopus better not have done anything to the chipper little skeleton…

Blue noticed Errors darkening mood and rolled his eyelights. “OH CALM DOWN. NIGHTMARE JUST SAID HE DOESN’T LIKE HAVING TO REPLACE HIS STOVE EVERY TIME I COME OVER, AND SO OFFERED TO TEACH ME ALTERNATE WAYS TO HONE MY ALREADY AMAZING COOKING PROWESS!”

Error did not believe for a single second that Nightmare would just offer cooking lessons out of the blue (heh) like that. While the destroyer knew first hand how soft Nightmare could get around his gang, something like that was still fairly out of character for the guardian of negativity.

Error finally picked up the taco and let his tongues wrap around and pull it into his mouth.

…

  
Maybe he didn’t need to know the specifics. It  _ was _ nice to eat something other than charcoal and glitter for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall recieve XD
> 
> Okay, but seriously, I too was curious how Error would react to Blue's newly aquired cooking skills. He's suspecious, but Blue wasn't hurt so Error's not too worried. Although, if any of the gang happened to let it slip that Nightmare straight up called Blue's cooking garbage, he would definetly throw a fit and go yell at the goopy bastard for a good while. XDD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! And feel free to give prompts/ideas if you want in the comments, I can't promise I'll be able to write them anytime soon, but help in the inspiration department is always appreciated!!
> 
> -Red <3


End file.
